Fairy Minds
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Mira, and Ari OC are taken to the CM Universe to complete a mission for an 'FS'. While the BAU is looking for a team of murderers who are killing children. How will the Fairy Tails hide their magic from the BAU? Will the BAU be able to save the children? Or will it fall to the Fairy Tail Members? Mentions of murder, nothing graphic, Read at your own risk


DMC - "I don't own Fairy Tail or Criminal minds, I do own Arika. This is set sometime after the seven year jump. Any where for criminal minds. Pairings: Erza x Jellel, Mira x Freed, Juvia x Gray, Arika x Laxus.___**THIS IS A WARNING! THERE ARE MENTIONS OF MURDER, AND TORTURE OF CHILDREN. NOTHING GRAPHIC. DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT. **_It's nothing too bad though."

**Arika** **Yukan**:

_**Age;** 17, he was also stuck for seven years, he went to help be a medic._

_**Magic;** Requip,_

_**Relations;** Adoptive younger brother of Erza (happened when they were children in Heavens Tower), No team, occasionally pairs with Gajeel, and Team Natsu._

_**Alias;** One armed Titan, Ari_

_**Appearance;** Ari is about three inches shorter than Erza, he has black hair that reaches his mid back, and he has bright blue, almond shaped eyes. Ari has a vague heart-shape to his face, though it's hard to tell because his bangs hang down brushing across his forehead, his hair also covers his lightly pointed ears. His normal outfit is a loose dark red dress shirt with a black unbuttoned jacket over it, and blue pants that match Erza's normal skirt color. He also has a dragon necklace that Natsu (who Ari considers a brother) gave him. _

_**Extra**; Ari is not an S – class, mostly because he doesn't think he can pass. Though he did fight with Gildarts, and do very well, when Gildarts threatened to take Cana away. He doesn't have a real left arm because during the Tower, they slowly cut it off, to punish him, so he has a prosthetic, similar to Automail, only it's magic and looks real. He received it when Erza got her fake eye, so roughly when Erza was 11 and he was 9. _

DMC - "Ugh, okay so that was a very long intro, but now it's done, and I'll move onto the story!"

_**Erza POV**_

I was smiling as I watched Arika talk with Cana by the bar. The two of them were good friends, it was also nice to see Ari so relaxed around someone that wasn't myself. I smirked as I recalled the pictures that I had hidden in my room at the girls dorm of the time he got drunk, that had been a very fun night.

"Hey Erza, what's with the scary smile?" Natsu asked, from his spot across from me.

"Nothing, just thinking about things." I told the pink haired dragon. He shrugged and turned back to his conversation with Lucy. I continued to just observe the going ons around the guild, how Romeo was sitting close to Wendy, and appeared to be blushing slightly, Alzack, and Bisca were talking quietly in a corner with their daughter. Freed was sitting at the bar, talking with Mira, a not uncommon sight, and Gray and Juvia were sitting at together on the same side of our table as I was. We all continued to talk and have fun as the day passed, Natsu and Lucy decided to to a mission, with Happy. I agreed to let them go alone as it was a simple mission, and the two were good friends. Several other members began to leave the building as well, walking out to go home and sleep. Soon there where only a few left, including, Ari, Mira, Lisanna, Gray, and Juvia.

"Could I ask for your help please? I have a bunch of boxes that need to be taken across town, and I don't have time to make all the trips alone." Mira called out to us. We all nodded to the white haired barista and went to collect a box. The six of us followed Mira out of the doors. Just as we all made it out side of the doors, we became trapped in a box of Runes.

"_Your skills are needed for a mission of great importance. Titania, Rain Woman, The Demon, One armed Titan, Gray Fullbuster, Lisanna Strauss."_ I read the runes that shown above us, There was a gasp behind us and we turned to find Levy.

"Don't worry! I'll find Fre-" Was the last thing I heard as the Runes activated and made me unconscious.

**-Time Skip (1 month in CM = 1 day in FT 'Verses.)**

When I awoke, I found that I was in a room I had never seen. The walls were a dark blue color, while the bed, dresser, and small bedside table were all done in light brown. There was a dark brown door on the left wall, while a window with light blue curtians was on the right wall. The wall across from the bed held two doors, one which showed a privet bath and the other with showed a closet with many clothes and shoes. I looked to the Night stand and found a note on it.

_'Dear Titania, or Erza Scarlet. I have brought you to this world for reasons I cannot tell you in this note. There is basic History, Math, and law added to your memory, as well as Language, and other basic knowledge you will need. I am sorry that I had to do this. Finally you still have your magic, but do not use it unless you have to. They don't have it here. There are also jobs ready for you, Juvia, and Mira. - FS'_

I read the note inside my head and the information mentioned swam to the front of my mind. I was now in a place called, Forks, Washington, in the United States of America, on the planet 'Earth'. I opened the leter more and found three papers that told me where we would work, Juvia was a swimming coach, Mirajane was still a barista, and I was to be a self defense teacher. I turned when I heard my door open and found Mirajane standing there.

"Erza your here! I checked all of the other rooms and everyone else is here as well. Did you also get a note from FS?" I nodded,

"Though I don't know what we're here for or why it brought us. Where are the others?" I asked Mira Jane.

"Their downstairs in the kitchen. I found some cooking supplies and made some food for them. Oh, there is something you should see." The tone of Mira's voice caused me to worry slightly as I followed her down the Hallway, noticing six other doors, two on the same side as mine, three on the other wall, and one at the far end of the hall. The walls were done in a light brown color, while there was a dark colored carpet over the floors and stairs. When we made it down the stairs we entered a room that had a door to go outside, and a set of doors leading to the rest of the house. This room was done in the same fashion as the hall upstairs, only it had hard wood floors. The room we entered had windows on two of the walls, the wall with the doors we entered had a 'TV' on it, and there were two dark blue couches against the two walls with windows. With the TV there were gaming stations, movies, and beside it was a book self with a variety of books. To the right was an open area that lead to a tiled room that had a dark wood table that held six sitting areas, two on each side and one at the head and end. There was a silver 'fridge' a matching 'stove' and a black with white stone top counter. I noted a side hall as well as two more back rooms. But then my attention was taken to the table. Juvia was sitting on the far side in the chair on the left, while three children filled the other side chairs.

"Mira what is this?" I looked to the white haired woman.

"It would seem that 'FS' has changed Lisanna, Gray, and Ari back to their younger ages. Ari believes he has just joined Fairy Tail two months ago, and Lisanna and Gray are also at the age they where when you two had joined. They also seem to only remember up to the age they currently think they are." She explained. I nodded and walked over to Ari.

"Hello Arika, do you know who I am?" The small boy looked at me for a bit before nodding.

"Erza-nee. Where?" He asked, waving his hand around.

"That's right, I forgot. When you two first came to the Guild, Ari wouldn't talk very much." Mirajane said. I smiled sadly and nodded.

"We're on a special mission okay?" The boy looked me up and down,

"Why big? Mission?" He asked.

"I'm almost twenty like this. It's part of the mission." I patted him on the head and looked at the papers Juvia was holding.

"What are those Juvia?"

"They are 'enrollment' papers for the school. It seems that Gray-kun, Ari-chan, and Lisa-chan are supposed to go to the school for children here. It also shows information on who they are to be taught by. Juvia does not like this, or the FS person." She said as she handed me the papers and nodded. I looked them over before sighing.

"Hey! Why does Mirajane look all nice and stuff!" Gray said, pointing towards the woman.

"Mirajane is almost twenty, like me. It's for the Mission we're on. Also, you still have your magic but you are not allowed to use it. You can only use it if it is a life or death situation." I told them all as Mira walked over with food, she handed me the plate and I sat at the head while she sat at the end of the table. Gray pouted but finished his food, and went to sit in the other room, while Ari picked at his food and Lisanna talked with her sister.

"Erza, where Nii-chan?" I turned to Arika and smiled,

"Natsu is on a different mission, but he'll be okay. Why don't you go play with Gray on that game system?" He nodded and hopped down. The two boys sat next to each other and played some fighting game. After dinner was finished, Juvia and I cleaned dishes and than we all sat in the living room. It wasn't much longer before the younger ones where tired and changed them into the sleep wear and place them in their rooms. After that we all went to our own rooms and went to bed to wake early.

**-Next Morning-**

I woke to knocking on my door. I opened it and found Ari standing there.

"Yes Ari?"

"Mira said it's time to eat."

"Tell Mira I'll be down soon okay?" He nodded and walked off while I went into my closet and grabbed a blue shirt with a pair of black pants and shoes. I tied my hair back with a ribbon I found on the dresser and walked out to meet Mira. She once again handed me a plate with food and the two of us took our spots at the table. Juvia was already sitting there eatting, and watching the others eat.

"Ari-kun, you need to eat. Juvia wants you to be big and strong like Erza." I turned to Ari who was only picking at his food.

"Arika, it's okay to eat your food. There is nothing in it that would hurt you." I told him. Arika looked at me and than at his food. I leaned over and took a bite to prove to him that it wasn't going to hurt it. He watched me for a minute longer before starting to eat his food. Gray and Lisanna finished early again with Juvia, who agreed to get them ready for school. Once Arika finished I took him upstairs to get him changed into different clothes and then took him back downstairs.

"Gray, where are your clothes?" Mirajane asked, as she walked in from the other rooms. I sighed and helped Gray find them.

"Gray you are going to have to try very hard to not do that at school." I told the small mage.

"It's not my fault! Ul always made us practice in our underwear!" He pouted and crossed his arms. The six of us walked outside and into the car that was there. It seemed to operate similar to a magic powered car, only it wasn't powered by magic. The information I had been 'given' didn't explain it and only told me of the various 'speed limits' and 'laws of the road' that I had to follow. When we arrived we all got out and walked into the building. After finding the correct room and knocking on the door the Teacher walked over. It was a woman, who appeared to be in her twenties, with shoulder length red - orange hair. She had kind eyes and was wearing a pair of light colored pants and a red shirt.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Williams. Are you my new students?" She asked.

"Yes. We're their guardians. I am Erza Scarlet, this is Mirajane Struass, and Juvia Lockstar." I said, the teacher nealt down and stuck out a hand to Gray.

"What's your name little guy?" Gray huffed.

"I'm not little, and my name is Gray Fullbuster, lady." I sighed at Gray's attitude, the teacher just smiled and shook his hand before turning to Lisanna.

"What could a cutie like you have for a name?" Lisanna smiled brightly,

"I'm Lisanna Struass! Mira-nee is my big sister!" She said happily pointing to the older mage, the teacher finally turned towards Arika, who was holding on tightly to my leg.

"What's your name sweetie?" She asked him softly. He peeked up at me and I nodded.

"Arika Yukan." I ruffled his hair a bit and the teacher stood up.

"Okay, why don't you guys go play and I can talk to your guardians?" Lisanna and Gray took off to play with other kids while Ari shook his head. I got on my knees in front of him.

"Ari?"

"Nee-chan leaving?" He asked.

"Not yet Ari. But me, Mira, and Juvia have to go do our own jobs." His eyes started to water a bit.

"Nee-chan back?" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'll come back Ari. I'd never forget to get you. Do you want to have a super special mission?"

"Mission?"

"Yes, your mission is to watch Gray-"

"Stripper?" I smiled again, holding in my laugh.

"Yes, stripper, and make sure he is a good boy. If he does bad things you have to tell me when we pick you up later okay?"

"Yes Nee-chan." Ari said as he rubbed his eyes and walked over to where Gray was playing. I stood again and looked at the teacher.

"Sorry about Arika. He's very shy and doesn't talk much." She lifted an eyebrow,

"Why does he call Gray, stripper?" She asked.

"Gray has a very low heat tolerance and likes to be as cold as he can, so he often takes of everything but his underwear, though he doesn't always notice when he does it." I said simply.

"Okay. Well, school is over at three twenty, will one of you be able to pick the kids up?" She asked. I nodded,

"Yes, I teach self defense classes from nine until two at the gym. I should be able to pick them up." She nodded, smiled and we all walked out. I drove to the bar first to drop of Mirajane, then went to the gym and parked, so that Juvia and I could go to our separate areas. The people who came in to the class clearly had no training at all, and several were not even fit enough to learn. I decided to start the class by getting everyone into a better shape, and soon it was time to get the other three. This pattern continued for several months, and we still didn't know why we were brought here.

**BAU (Fairy tail gang has been here for six months or 6 days FT time)**

**Hotch POV**

The team was once again gathered around the meeting table, the screen on the front wall showed five sets of three children. All of the children were in the first or second grades. They also followed a pattern, two dark haired males and a light haired female.

"Alright. This is our new case. It's been going on for the past six months. Three children are reported missing two weeks before their bodies are found. The pattern of age, and hair color continue with all of the children. These three women have recently moved to the city. Mirajane, Erza, and Juvia. They also have three children with them who fit the profile." JJ said,

"Are they suspects?" She shook her head.

"They were at first, but they have jobs in the town, and the children willingly go with them. It was reported that they refer to the older women as 'nee-chan'." We all turned to Reid,

"Nee-chan is a form of the japanese word Onee, which translates into Older sister, similarly, Onii or Nii-chan translates into Older brother." The young man explained.

"It seems that the white haired woman, Mirajane, works as the local bar maid, and is apparently liked by every one in town. The blue haired woman, Juvia, works as a swim teacher at the local gym while the last woman, Erza, works as the self defense teacher, she is often called 'the demon instructor' by her pupils though they all go back." JJ explained.

"Alright wheels up in thirty. We'll still need to talk to these women to see if they know anything." I stated. The team left to pack before we left on the plane. There was minor turbulence as we got close to landing, but everything else was fine.

"Reid, I want you, Morgan and JJ to go speak with those three. The rest of us will head to the station to find out what they know."

**Reid POV**

I nodded to Hotch and Morgan, JJ, and I got into one of the two SUV's provided. I read the address to Morgan from the driver side back seat. It took roughly twenty minutes to get to the house where the women lived. We all got out and went up to the door, where Morgan knocked. The black haired child answered the door, shut it again and we could hear him walking into the house. Soon after the red haired woman, Erza Scarlet answered the door, the child hiding behind her legs. The other two kids were also in the hall, watching from around the corner.

"Hello, I'm Jennifer Jaerue, these are Special agents Derek Morgan and Doctor Spencer Reid. We're with the FBI and we'd like to ask you about what's been happening recently." The woman looked us up and down.

"Show some sort of identification." we all showed her our badges. She nodded, and turned to the kids.

"Gray, Lisanna, get Juvia and Mira." The two nodded and ran off, the last child pulled on her skirt.

"Ari stay?"

"Yes you can stay with me Ari. Let's go into the kitchen. We were about to start making lunch. Ari, did you get those things cut before answering the door?"

"Hai." We followed the two into the kitchen and watched as the boy climbed onto a stool to cut vegetables. Erza stood close by, but wasn't actually helping.

"Oh good. When Lisanna said that you were making dinner I was sort of worried. She meant Ari." We turned towards the second entrance and saw the other two women, and children.

"Yes. Juvia was also worried." Erza scowled.

"It's not my fault that the stupid things don't work the way I want."

"Nah! It's just cause your stupid! Erza-Baka! Even flame for brains can cook!" the dark haired boy said.

"Yes, because he'll eat anything. These are people from the government, Agent Morgan, Doctor Reid and Jennifer. They want to ask questions." Erza explained. The white haired woman stuck out her hand.

"Hello I'm Mirajane, it's nice to meet you. This is my younger sister Lisanna. You can call me Mira, everyone does." Mirajane stuck out her hand to us, with a smile.

"Juvia, is Juvia. This is Gray-kun." The blue haired woman stated, with a nod. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I don't see why we have ta' deal with this."

"Gray, your clothes." All three women stated at once. I noted that the boy had stripped down to his underwear sometime during his speech.

"Dammit! Where the hell are they now!?" He started to rummage around the kitchen before running out of the room.

"Juvia will help Gray-kun find his clothes." Erza sighed and shook her head while Mirajane laughed.

"Mira, done." Derek looked over to Arika.

"He doesn't talk much." He pointed out. Erza turned and gave him a long look, then doing the same to JJ and I.

"Arika doesn't trust very easily and doesn't speak around those he doesn't know or trust. Despite knowing Mira, Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna for almost three years he still is rather hesitant to speak with them." She said, ending in with a glare. Derek put his hands up.

"Wasn't sayin anything. Just pointing it out."

"Ari, toh?" He asked the red haired woman whose eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No Ari. Never again. I swear to that. We will never go back." The interaction between the two was interesting and raised several questions.

"Toh?" I asked, before really considering what it could cause. The black haired boys eyes filled with tears and he clung tightly to the red head. She glared harshly at us.

"That is a part of Arika and I's history. It is something I do not wish for him to think of. Do Not Bring It Up Again."

"Erza please calm down. You are scaring Ari and Lisanna." Erza took several deep breaths to calm herself.

"Sorry Mira, Lisanna, Ari. Why don't we go into the living room and let Mira finish Dinner. I will answer any questions you have." She stated. We nodded and followed her into the room, where Gray and Juvia were sitting on the couch with a book.

"The little Mermaid. That's a good book." JJ said, with a smile. Gray looked at her, and something flashed in his eyes before he shook his head.

"I don't like it. It's too girly." He said, as we sat on the opposite couch.

"What do you want to know." Erza demanded, holding Arika on her lap, where the boy seemed the most comfortable.

"What do you know about the recent happenings in surrounding cities?"

"Do you mean the children dying?" We nodded. Both women glared.

"All we know is what the public knows. We don't have any information on it. If you are trying to say that we are the ones behind it, then I will do what I need to prove that we are innocent of the crimes. Killing is against our morals, even more so the killing of a child." Erza stated.

"We don't think your suspects. We want to know if you have any idea of what might be going on. Or who might be behind it." JJ said, in a calming manor.

"No. The people doing this would have to be cruel and heartless. Everyone I have trained has spirit, or they wouldn't make it."

"Juvia agrees with Erza-sama. Juvia has not met anyone like this." She stated.

"I ain't either. Sides all I know is kids. Right Ari?"

"Hai."

"We'd also like for you to be careful. Seeing as all of the children match Gray, Arika, and Lisanna in some way. We don't want them to get hurt." I explained. However, the front door opened loudly and in walked Hotch, Rossi, Emily, and several officers.

"Reid, Morgan, JJ. We have an amber alert that these three children have been missing for several days. Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Struass, and Juvia Lockstar you are being taken into custody until you are proven innocent." Hotch stated.

"Wow Hotch what's going on? They were cleared before we got here." Morgan said.

"An officer had changed the records, to appear so." He said, as two officers put hand cuffs on the women. The children looked shocked and confused by what was going on. All of us walked out and watched as the women were put into different cars, and the children were put into the back of an SUV. We proceeded to drive down to the station, and the women remained separated, while the kids were taken into a different room.

"Reid, I don't like this. Why did everything change all of a sudden. One second they are in the clear, the next it turns out a mole changed it, and they were doing it. What I don't understand is when Arika had his breakdown how Erza was able to handle it. Or why the kids were at complete ease with the three, and now seem to be worried and afraid of them." Morgan said.

"Something isn't adding up, we are missing something." A woman and man walked into the station then, the woman had light blonde, almost white hair, while the man had dark blue, nearly black hair.

"Are they here? Did you get the kids?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kaeru and this is my husband Fusho. We moved here a while ago and heard about the children deaths, we were worried about our kids. Because they often spend the night at a friends, we didn't worry at first when they didn't come home. But after a few days and nothing, we put out the alert. How are they?"

"They are fine. No harm, it would seem like we got to them in time. The three responsible are going to be interrogated soon." Hotch explained as he walked over. The woman sighed heavily.

"Thank you so much. I hope they get what they deserve for what they did to those children." She said.

"I'll take you to the kids." JJ told the couple, and lead them to the other room.

"I hope Ari is okay, he's always been so shy. Ever since he had an accident at the Tower of Heaven ride in our home city." She said, with a slight smile.

**Kaeru POV **

The blonde agent lead us to where the kids where at. I used my mind magic to make them believe that Fusho and I where their real parents, easier said then done. Mostly due to their own magic fighting back a bit. But as they were rather young it worked out. We lead the three brats out to our vehicle where we drove back to the base, and I turned back to my normal look, with my red-orange hair, and younger features. Fusho smirked as we pulled up.

"This will teach them damn fairies. I can't believe that six Earthlanders finally showed up." He said. The kids in the back were still under my magic, so they didn't fight as we took them to the basement, where it was dark, damp and disgusting. I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"Yes, it is rather good timing. You know what to do. Get rid of those three, and don't forget the letters and hair samples. If we mess up now, they'll know it was us. Thankfully, us being the only mages here made my magic stronger. Don't forget to tell sister about our new guests. She'll want to know when she has to care for them." I said, with a smirk. Brother chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll tell her when she gets home." We both laughed a bit more before Fusho finished the others and I put Gray Fullbuster, Ice – make mage, Lisanna Struass, Beast Take over, and Arika Yukan, the one armed titan, in their place. Fusho would wait a bit before taking the new bodies to be dumped. We'd get the hair from the Fairy brats just before, so that magic would still cling to them.

_**END! Ch. 1!**_

DMC - "I hope you guys like this. It was actually inspired by the AMV 'Let the Beat Drop'. There is more coming I swear! This idea is one that is sticking with me for once. I've been trying to find a good place to stop and this finally seemed like the best. 10 pages in * Cringe*"


End file.
